


stubborn waves

by polka_dots_stripes



Series: family [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polka_dots_stripes/pseuds/polka_dots_stripes
Summary: she loved water, she had fire in her soul and it made bath time difficult.





	stubborn waves

Their daughter was a carbon copy of Haru. Black hair replicating the night sky and her eyes - iridescent shades of cerulean, like the waves of the ocean. However, her mannerisms and characteristics were identical to Gou. The fire in her soul, her stance, her presence - she may be a tiny two-years-old, but what she lacked in size was made up by her outgoing personality. She was the perfect fusion of both parents.

"Nami, bath time's over," Gou hummed, her hair tied up in a messy bun and sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She was armed with a baby blue towel, ready to wrap her daughter dry.

"Mama no!" Nami's brows furrowed, splashing the few inches of water with her hands. It was a protest - a protest which Gou was well acquainted with. Other than Haru's appearance, she also inherited his love for water. Whenever the little girl was faced with a body of water, her eyes would glow and she would stare in fascination.

Gou heaved a quiet sigh, biting her bottom lip and tried to stop the grin that was threatening to appear on her face. She found it incredibly endearing, observing Nami - who had a pout on her face, helplessly trying to grasp on to the shallow liquid - but it would slip through her chubby fingers - savouring every last bit of it.

"Nami you've been in the bath for a long time..." Gou could easily pull Nami out the water, but it would end with an inconsolable toddler - screaming down the house. Instead, she gave a tender smile, trying to reason with her daughter. In response, the stubborn two-year-old squeezed her eyes shut.

This time a chuckle of affection escaped from Gou's mouth, a hand on her hip and lips pursed, she knew this was an one-sided argument. Nami was determined to stay put in the bath - no matter what. Gou didn't know if she should admire her resilience or pull her red locks in exasperation. Both were unwilling to let the other win, keeping their guard up - after all, they had the Matsuoka blood running in their veins.

But Gou wasn't one to lose this battle, playing her trump card, she casually mentioned:

"Papa's making dinner," Gou glanced at her daughter, seeing her face light up at the mention of her Papa. She went from shielding her beloved water to jumping like an adorable puppy, in the blink of an eye. It was no secret that Nami was obsessed with Haru - she was the embodiment of daddy's girl.

Gou noticed bright blue eyes glued to the bathroom door, following her line of vision, she saw her husband strolling his way towards the bath. Gou arched her brow, silently asking and hoping for some much needed help.

"Papa! Papa!" the toddler cooed. Haru gave a warm smile to Nami, he surveyed the towel in Gou's hand and understood the current situation. Nami was a Nanase, of course.

"Nami doesn't want get out of the bath," Gou sighed.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," said Haru.

"Haru!" Gou reprimanded.

"She's been in the bath for too long, honestly what am I going to do with the both of you," rubbing her temple, she narrowed her eyes at Haru.

Unaffected by his wife's glare, he shrugged his shoulders "I'll take her out and you can finish cooking dinner,"

"Please, and if you keep her in for any longe-"

Cutting her off, he grabbed the towel from her hand "I won't, she listens to me."

"I know - you were my last resort," she pouted.

Breaking eye contact from her husband, she faced her daughter. Gou could sense him looking at her with a smug grin.

"Nami, Mama's making dinner, Papa's taking over!" Gou ruffled her daughter's damp hair, causing her to squeal.

She thanked Haru and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Haru?" Gou shouted.

"Haru, dinner's ready!" - no response.

Reluctantly, Gou climbed up the stairs, mumbling to herself "I swear, if she's still in the bath..."

Opening the bathroom door, she realised the blue eyed duo were not inside.

"Huh?" confusion expressed on her face. Making her way to their bedroom, she entered. Only to be greeted by Nami fast asleep - her squishy cheek squashed against Haru's chest. Muscular arms embracing the toddlers tiny frame, Gou giggled at Haru - who was also in his own slumber.

It was nothing new but Gou was captivated by the precious sight in front of her. Crimson eyes filled with love, her smile widened at the two most important people in her life.

Making herself comfortable, she lay next to Haru. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his triceps.

"Dinner can wait." she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for domestic/family fics.


End file.
